mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: Switch Circuit
Mario Kart: Switch Circuit is the 10th installment in the Mario Kart series and was released for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. It is the 15th game counting the Arcade games. Mario Kart: Switch Circuit now features Smart Steering, first appeared in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. It features two new features. The first one is Surface Racing and the second one is Mega Drift. Gameplay The objective in Mario Kart: Switch Circuit is to place first in the races, as with most racing games. Each race has a total of 10 drivers. As in other Mario Kart games, players can drive through Item Boxes which contain items, which can aid the players. On the course, coins are collected to increase the vehicle's speed. If the player has no coins, the numbers in coin bar are red. The player starts the race with 5 coins, and there is a 20-coin limit. The 200cc Time Trials return, along with Mission Mode, Double Item Boxes and Ultra Mini-Turbos. This game has five new, five retro cups, five DLC cups and extra DLC cups. Each has four race courses. The cups with new courses are the Mushroom Cup, the Flower Cup, the Star Cup, the Egg Cup and the Special Cup. The cups with retro courses are the Shell Cup, the Banana Cup, the Leaf Cup, the Mario's Cap Cup and the Lightning Cup. If the player manages to collect a gold trophy in all 200cc cups, the background for title screen changes to a sunset. If the player manages to collect 4-star ranking for all cups including the DLC cups, are the Power Pellet Cup, the Chaos Emerald Cup, the Krabby Patty Cup, the Bob-omb Cup and the Rabbid Cup, and the cups with the extra DLC cups, are the Warp Star Cup, the Mega Mushroom Cup, the Super Bell Cup, the Boomerang Cup and the Power Moon Cup. The background for title screen changes to a night-time setting. Here is the list of differences of the point spreads from previous games to Mario Kart: Switch Circuit. Game Mode List Grand Prix The game's Grand Prix mode is similar to other installments' versions. The player has to win cups against 9 computer-controlled racers. There are 3 difficulty levels at the beginning: 50cc, 75cc and 100cc. To unlock 150cc, the player has to obtain a gold trophy in any 100cc cup. To unlock Mirror, the player has to obtain gold trophies in all 150cc cups. To unlock 200cc, the player has to obtain 4-star ranking in all Mirror cups. Like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the five All Cup Tours - Nitro Cup Tour, Retro Cup Tour, DLC Cup Tour, the Extra DLC Cup Tour and the All Cup Tour are the conglomerations of race courses in the game. Time Trial In the Time Trial mode, the single player races the courses to record the best time. When the race begins, the player has 3 mushrooms in hand for speed boost. The best time will be saved as a Staff Ghost. The player can exchange their own Ghosts and race with them. Versus The Versus mode is famous in all Mario Kart games. It allows racers play a Grand Prix featuring your own courses. There are some Versus options in the game. Battle Mode Battle Mode is a traditional mode that lets you battle against your opponents. Players can compete against themselves using items and special items in one of 10 battle fields. There are 5 modes, 2 modes are new. Balloon Battle ''-Pop your rivals' balloons. If you don't have balloons, you're out!'' Coin Runners ''-Collect the coins scattered around the battle field. You can steal coins from rivals.'' Bob-omb Blast ''-Use Bob-ombs to attack your rivals. Item Boxes have 1 Bob-ombs and Double ones have 2.'' Gravity Bumper Cars ''-Drift over the battle field and ram into your rivals, like in original bumper cars game!'' Survival Battle ''-Survive in the battle field. Attacked players are died!'' Mission Mode Mission Mode returns! This time, you compete in 8 sets with 4 missions and a boss battle. Bosses are fought in their own battle fields. After clearing some missions, some characters are unlocked. After the boss battles, you get a free video to watch in Mario Kart Superchannel. Challenge New mode in the series is... the Challenge Mode! Select a course to play on and the challenge type. There are two types of challenges: Gate Riding and Shine Thief. On the way, the player finds Item Boxes with items and your Special Item in them. To unlock the Challenge Mode, the player has to clear Shell Cup in both 50cc or 75cc. Characters Playable Characters: * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Baby Mario * Baby Peach * Baby Donkey Kong (New) * Baby Wario (New) * Paper Mario (New) * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Koopa Troopa * Kamek (New) * Captain Toad (New) * Toadsworth (New) * Shy Guy * Metal Mario * King Boo * Wiggler * Lakitu * Pianta (New) * King Bob-omb (New) * Mii (Note: This is the first Mario game where the Miis are the default characters.) Unlockable Characters: * Baby Luigi * Princess Daisy * Baby Daisy * Birdo * Rosalina * Baby Rosalina * Donkey Kong Jr. * Dry Bowser * Honey Queen * Funky Kong * Hammer Bro (New) * Starlow (New) * Para Koopa Troopa * Dry Bones * King K. Rool (New) * Link * Villager * Isabelle * Inkling * Tanooki Mario * Silver Luigi (New) * Pink Gold Peach * Cat Mario * Dr. Mario (New) * Cappy (New) * Rabbid Mario (New) * Cosmic Mario (New) * Beep-O (New but first appears in Mario & Rabbids Kingdom Battle) * Spawny (New) * Meowser (New) * Cranky Kong (New) * Fly Guy (New) * Dixie Kong (New/Game-Local) * Pauline (New) Downloadable Characters: * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man * Sonic the Hedgehog (New) * Tails "Miles" Prowers (New) * Knuckles the Echidna (New) * Amy Rose (New) * Big the Cat (New) * Shadow the Hedgehog (New) * Dr. Eggman (New) * Metal Sonic (New but uses feet) * Vampire Wario (New) * Cat Toad (New) * SpongeBob SquarePants (New) * Patrick Star (New) * Squidward Tentacles (New) * Sandy Cheeks (New) * Mr. Krabs (New) * Sheldon J. Plankton (New) * Luma (New) * Fire Mario (New) * Ice Luigi (New) * False Bowser (New but Bowser's costume) * Kirby (New) * Meta Knight (New) * King Dedede (New) * Bandana Waddle Dee (New) * Captain Falcon (New) * Paper Luigi/Mr. L (New) * Doraemon (New) * Dorami (New) * Goomba (New) * Paragoomba (New) * Musician Mario (New since Mario Kart Tour) Courses Nitro Courses: Mushroom Cup: * Mario Kart Speedway * Waluigi's Casino * New Donk City * Yoshi Island Flower Cup: * Mario Circuit * Rabbid Road * Rosalina's Galaxy Tour * Paper Mario (course) Star Cup: * Wario Demolition Derby * DK Country (course) * Bowserland * Shy Guy Desert Ruins Egg Cup: * Captain Toad's Mineshaft * Port Town * Wooded Kingdom Circuit * Music City Special Cup: * Hyrule Circuit * Inkling Speedway (Splatoon Circuit in PAL Regions) * Bowser Castle * Rainbow Road Retro Courses: Shell Cup: * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * N64 Luigi Raceway * GBA Peach Circuit * GCN Baby Park Banana Cup: * NDS Figure 8 Circuit * Wii Mario Circuit * SNES Donut Plains 2 * Wii-U Mario Kart Stadium Leaf Cup: * SNES Snow Land 1 * N64 Wario Staduim * GBA Broken Pier * GCN Wario Coliseum Coin Cup: * NDS Mario Circuit * Wii Wario's Gold Mine * N64 Luigi Raceway * Wii-U Mario Circuit Lightning Cup: * SNES Bowser's Castle 1 * N64 Cocoa Mountain * GBA Cheese Land * GCN Peach Beach DLC Courses: Power Pellet Cup: * Pac-Man Circuit * 3DS Mahu Wuhu * Wii-U Excitebike Arena * Pac-Maze Chaos Emerald Cup: * Green Hill Circuit * GCN Mario Circuit * N64 Royal Raceway * Emerald Hill Circuit Krabby Patty Cup: * Bikini Bottom Circuit * GBA Ribbon Road * Mario Motorway * 3DS Bowser's Castle Bob-omb Cup: * Pauline Circuit * Bowser's Volcanic Island * Mii Plaza * SNES Rainbow Road Rabbid Cup: * Rabbid Mario Circuit * Nintendo Speedway * GCN Baby Park * Wii Rainbow Road Extra DLC Courses: Warp Star Cup: * Dreamland Circuit * Wii Daisy Circuit * Birdo Hills * ARC Bon Dance Street Mega Mushroom Cup: * Isle Delfino Circuit * Gangplank Galleon * 3DS Neo Bowser City * Wii-U Mute City Super Bell Cup: * Sprixie Circuit * DS Airship Fortress * N64 Mario Raceway * Koopa Hotel Boomerang Cup * Mario Stadium * 3DS Daisy Hills * NDS Luigi's Mansion * Bowser Circuit Power Moon Cup: * Hat Kingdom * Wii-U Big Blue * SNES Mario Circuit 3 * Cap Mash Maze Battle Courses Starter Battle Courses * Unlockable Battle Courses * Downloadable Battle Courses * Mission Mode Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Games with DLC